


在一起 Be Together

by HurrymanSlowhand



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrymanSlowhand/pseuds/HurrymanSlowhand
Summary: 十三年，或许更长，以后也会更长。不管苦乐悲喜，猜疑还是嫉妒，快乐还是惊喜，他们一直都在一起。从来没有分开过。Thirteen years, maybe longer, and even longer. Regardless of bitterness and joy, suspicion or jealousy, happiness or surprise, they are always together. Never separated.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 松本润 - Relationship, 樱井翔 - Relationship, 祥润
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 少年（一） Juvenile （one）

一  
樱井翔是个比较早熟的小孩，但他自己也不知道早熟在哪里。还没进杰尼斯的时候，就有人拉着他要跟他合照，以为他是新进的Jr——他确实长了一张挺可爱的脸，加上性格又活泼，似乎天生有些杰尼斯的气质。  
后来他进了杰尼斯，一群幼稚的小鬼里面，他就更加出众了。出众在哪里，他自己也说不上来。好像是天生的，他有那么些领导的魅力，可能是家庭环境造成的，也可能是从娘胎里带出来的。樱井翔不知道，他也没去仔细想。  
毕竟再早熟，他的年龄还是太小。

二  
第一次见到松本润的时候，樱井翔就觉得好笑——好大一个包子，眉毛又浓，就是眼睛大了些，否则就是蜡笔小新的翻版。那时候他已经在杰尼斯混了一年，也算是个“前辈”。他去搭话，松本润吓了一跳，却也没有丝毫的羞涩，惊喜地和他说话。  
直肠子，很搞笑，好像有些笨。这是樱井翔对松本润的第一印象。

三  
樱井翔在小Jr里也算是个带头人，穿衣搭配时不时能引领一下小Jr里的时尚风潮。十几岁的小孩脑子里只有耍帅，看电视上别人跳那么厉害的舞蹈，自己也想跳；看别人演戏在学校被女生追捧，自己也想演。所以杰尼斯永远不缺小孩，漂亮的，可爱的，任性的，爱哭的，什么样性格的都有。这么多各种各样的小鬼，樱井翔也能在里面站稳了脚跟。喜欢他的人不要太多。  
松本润也喜欢他，樱井翔能看的出来。但他还没有留意到这个小子。那时候的樱井翔比同龄人潮，比同龄人成熟，家世又好，又聪明。一呼没有百应，至少也有九十应。  
真的，喜欢他的人不要太多。  
他也算是个偶像了。

四  
松本润性子直，因为年龄小还不圆滑，总有那么些愣头青的意思。喜老头看过他那天生粗的像爬虫似的眉毛，指了指，说：“是个谐星的料。”但又加了一句，“有前途。”  
松本润小时候个子矮，又矮又愣，欺负他的人也不要太多。但小孩又能把人欺负到什么地步，无非就是些小打小闹，可对于被欺负的小孩，还是有很多的伤心和委屈。这时候就显出樱井翔的不同了。再怎么跟着起哄，他也能把握住分寸，该停止的时候就要停止，不能再继续下去了。  
其实就是这么点识得分寸的本领让他在Jr里确立了领导地位。毕竟这个年纪的少年，性子里最缺的就是限制自己欲望的因子。

五  
松本润总是想粘着樱井翔，樱井翔总是想甩掉他，但总是甩不掉，后来就算了，而且他还挺享受这种拥有主导权的感觉。  
越往后，Jr的训练强度也越大，简直比狗还累。樱井翔没想过退出。他跟他爹签了个协议。他爹赌他一定不能出道，那他就一定要出道。虽然出道后，他必须把大学读完。  
读完四年大学而已，对于樱井翔这种偶像来说只是小case。他一直都是众星捧月，没有他做不到的事。后来真的累起来了，他还得紧巴巴地挤日子去上学。脸面不能丢。  
脸面可是领导的命根子。


	2. 少年（二） Juvenile（Two）

六  
作为杰尼斯家的Jr，必备的技能就是后空翻。但樱井翔不会，不是做不到，是死都不愿意做。他还恐高，站在高处小心脏就砰砰跳。到底是为什么，樱井翔想了很久，始终找不到源头。找不到问题源头，问题就没法解决；找不到结，绳子就解不开。  
所以樱井翔得找，找到了才能想办法处理。  
一定得有个所以然。

七  
松本润粘樱井翔粘的有些不像话了，从早到晚跟着，樱井翔做什么事他总要问一句：翔君在干嘛呢？翔君在跟谁说话？两只大眼睛眨巴眨巴单纯的也不像话。  
傻，缺。  
樱井翔都懒得直接跟他说。但他还是任由松本润跟在他屁股后面，这小孩不需要糖果，只用钩钩手指就屁颠屁颠地过来了。喜欢他喜欢的这么明显，就跟撒欢的宠物狗一样，虽然樱井翔并不喜欢狗。但人和狗不一样，人更复杂，更难控制。  
樱井翔喜欢能控制的东西。  
抖S。  
他终于搞明白了，说的就是自己呢。

八  
三岁看老，这话说的或许有那么些道理。很多东西还真是天生的，比如说樱井翔的脑子：一不会处理图像，高中生画出来的画跟幼儿园的一样；二不喜欢动物，说不上讨厌还是害怕，有些东西还真就是距离产生美，三抖S，他最近才发现的。  
领导总有那么些抖S的气质，樱井翔的领导魅力是天生的，或者是幼儿教育时期产生的，反正很早就有了。但成为一个领导光靠天分是不行的，想要做人上人，得吃得苦中苦。  
樱井翔是个能吃苦的孩子，对松本润他还是投了很多心血的。  
先从最简单的开始，把这个小孩牢牢地控制在手掌之中。

九  
只是没想到，一个小小的松本润让他这个大大的idol欲哭无泪。  
丫不想上高中了，樱井翔好说歹说，把自己挤扁了挤出时间给他补习；一天两三个电话还是少的，早上四五点一个morning call打过来，劈头盖脸就问：翔君在干嘛呢？在干嘛，你说呢？  
松本润简直化身成了热恋期的少女情人，巴不得天天和樱井翔腻在一起。后来公开告白的时候，又深情又羞涩又大胆。  
松本润的脑子是什么做的？樱井翔实在是没搞明白。  
得不偿失，真是得不偿失。

十  
说来说去，还是天生这一个词。人的性格还真是天生的。天不怕地不怕头也不回地往前冲，简直就是松本润少年时期的完美诠释。他崇敬樱井翔，自然就想和他一块儿。所以他就粘着，尽他的所能，不要脸不要皮地往上贴。  
这种性格怎么能像狗呢？傻缺的樱井翔，这种性格明明是还流着野性血液的狼。  
等松本润慢慢长大，包子脸渐渐消肿，身材愈发挺拔，一种说不清道不明的气质也开始逐渐酝酿。可爱里藏着任性，任性里藏着危险。  
幼犬要长大了。  
樱井翔从一开始就选了个高级别难度的试验品。


	3. 青年（一）Youth（One）

十一  
松本润和樱井翔的追逐拉锯战最终以松本润的胜利告终。  
他们出道了，一起出道，分不开了。虽然俩人出道的时候还糊里糊涂的，没搞明白为什么就被拉去了夏威夷。夏威夷真是好地方。他们去了就是玩，什么也不想，有公司的人安排呢。公司里的风云变幻，勾心斗角，哪里是他们能看到的。当时若有一个差池，他们可就不是现在的五个人了。

十二  
樱井翔有时候觉得他爹是有先见之明的。如果不是当初他自己坚持留在J家，或许现在的日子也不会那么难过。  
妈的，他算是看透那群所谓“精英阶层”的人的嘴脸了。虽然很不幸，他自己就是其中一份子。但被自己圈子排斥，绝对是件悲剧的事。  
樱井翔在这四年中吃尽了苦头。为啥老百姓羡慕的J家偶像进了这地儿竟成被歧视的原因了？  
一开始的时候，他这位大偶像还会找松本润诉诉苦。可后来忙得不行，他实在腾不出时间搞岚的事，也慢慢放松了对松本润的管制。  
想必以后的樱井翔会含着泪对松润说：“曾经有一个调教你的机会摆在我面前，但我没有珍惜……”

十三  
俗话说大器晚成，他们山风组不知道是不是大器，但自从出道之后就不太成器。加上后辈人才辈出，自家的气势也越来越颓丧了。  
好歹他樱井翔还念着个大学，要是真的散了，他多少还有条好一点的后路。  
这个想法蹦进他脑子里的时候，樱井翔自己也吓了一跳，好像这么想一想就是背叛了另外四个人一样。  
能聚在一起是上辈子挖煤掏粪才修来的缘分，谁想分开呢。可是看着资源被抢走，看着粉丝对他们一天天失去兴趣，失去期待，尤其是看到高层对他们的态度，能是一个“缘分”就解决的了的？  
骗谁呢。

十四  
但有些事儿，还就真是“缘分”的力量大。  
那年樱井翔21岁，读大学读的要死要活差一点跳河的时候，有股子力量又把他拉回了山风组。  
事一出，闹得轰轰烈烈沸沸扬扬。终于有上头条的一天，可是全组人没一个脸上带笑的，大概过不了多久，就要各奔前程了。  
樱井翔真是不甘心，他费了吃奶的劲读大学，不就为了能跟他爹证明自己想要做艺人的决心么？当然了，他想过放弃。但要是有人逼着他放弃，他那少爷家的倔脾气就上来了。  
老子偏不散，谁怕谁！！  
他正想着该怎么办呢，阴谋论厚黑学正交战呢，那个愣头青松本润站起来了。  
这小子演了个极道厨师就真以为自己是混混厨子么？往前一站说：“交给我”就真能靠主角光环把敌人扫射成蜂窝煤么？  
樱井翔当时就把松本润按倒地上了，他气极了。  
“你这家伙怎么只想着自己呢？你想做主角？现在是力挺组员的时候！你他妈知不知道，做偶像有多难？！”  
“我就是知道才这么做！”松本润一声怒吼就把樱井翔踢开了。  
其他人还没来得及拉呢，这架就结束了。  
樱井翔坐在地上犯楞，这小子什么时候这么不知天高地厚了。

十五  
后来么，他们就打到喜老头那去了。  
再后来，老爷子同意了松润的提议。  
那天樱井翔一句话也没跟松本润说，松本润也没理他。  
后来过了一段时间，赶上松本润的生日。樱井翔觉得怎么着得修补他们之前的关系，就拎着礼物去了松本润家。  
晚上他们睡在一间房，大概十二点的时候樱井翔蹑手蹑脚掀开了松本润的被子。  
“你睡了么？”  
松本润背对着他，嗯了一声。  
“哦”，樱井翔左手撑着脑袋，“你觉得我们的关系，是不是不应该这样。”他意指不应该这么僵，松本润却忽然转过头，两只大眼睛瞪着他：“那你说应该怎么样。”  
樱井翔一惊，只觉得气势上就短了一节。他瞥了瞥嘴，随便应付说：“应该更好嘛。”  
然后松本润整个人就转了过来，继续问：“怎么样更好。”  
樱井翔接不下去话头，他看着那双眼睛，好像和小时候没什么两样，但这小子已经长大了，他还能驾驭么？  
樱井翔是大人了，他推着松本润的肩膀把翻了过去。  
窗外面透来些亮光，他只看到松本润白色的后脖子，然后就亲了上去。


	4. 青年（二）Youth（Two）

十六  
松本润20岁的时候，樱井翔送了他一份大礼，害得他第二天拍戏迟到了。  
罪魁祸首的樱井少爷却独自一个人跑去海边，灌了五瓶啤酒，喝的脸红脖子粗，差点没淹死在自己的呕吐物里。  
他本想找个方法修补和松本润的关系，但似乎却背道而驰。  
自那之后两个人就再也没话说了。  
一年后樱井翔毕业，别人迎着鲜花和掌声，他受着哄笑和讥讽。台上他憋的咬牙切齿，硬是没掉下一滴眼泪。  
后来上厕所的时候，他的一个同学半是贬低半是嫉妒的说：“樱井君为什么想要做偶像呢？我知道受人关注是件好事，你看今天来了多少你的粉丝。”他皮笑肉不笑的扯了下嘴角，“可是做偶像也太不自由了，那么多美女在身边却不能享受，你的前辈到现在也没几个结婚的吧。”  
樱井翔没有揍他。  
他进了隔间，坐在马桶上。  
“什么破偶像，”他喃喃自语，“谈个恋爱也跟捉奸一样。”  
想到自己无法掌控以后二三十年的人生，一天没掉泪的男子汉大丈夫不知为什么，竟然流下了几滴泪。

十七  
樱井翔觉得松本润越来越不像样了，尤其在出演花骨朵男子之后，整个人似乎都沾染了道明喵的坏习惯。  
而且很明显的可以感觉到松本润对组员的排斥，一天到晚和板栗等人一起混，见了组员却一句话都没有。  
大概人红想单飞？樱井翔觉得自己这个揣测有些坏。或许他是有点嫉妒松本润。  
不，也不完全是这样。  
后来樱井翔专门买了花骨朵男子的DVD。他看着屏幕里的那个卷毛，气势汹汹的，和过去的松本润很不相似。  
“这小子演技挺不错的嘛。”樱井翔扔掉了遥控器。  
他使劲想了想，大概他不止是嫉妒，他还在害怕。那个曾经崇拜他的头号粉丝，如今已越走越远。他樱井翔一路不顺，像是打了霜的牵牛花，再也无力攀上这凤凰脚下的高枝了。

十八  
那天樱井翔在TBB后台准备接受一个采访。录完节目走出来，迎面碰到了好久不见的松本润。  
松本润见到他也有些意外。樱井翔本想抬起胳膊招招手，可是手也抬不起来，嘴也张不开。  
一瞬间他觉得特别的尴尬。原来形影不离的两个人现在却无话可说。  
站在他面前的松本润却一点也不尴尬的样子，也没有其他的表情，只是这么看着樱井翔。  
那双大眼睛湿漉漉的。樱井翔却没法从这眼神里读出些什么。  
他只是点了点头，拔腿就走。  
不知为什么，有些心虚。又隐隐的觉得，有那么些希望。

十九  
樱井翔的性子里很有些臭老头子的倔脾气。一些根深蒂固的顽固思想，让他在女人眼里失色不少。  
相比松本润那边的活色生香，这儿冷冰冰的炕头只能坐着一个干瞪眼的少爷。  
唉，只是比他老了一岁而已，差别要不要这么大。  
樱井翔当然知道不是年龄的问题。他拉不下脸去哄人，所以只适合听他话的传统型，或者活泼开朗往他身上凑的开放型。  
松本润呢，看着好像很屌，其实却很懂女人的心。知道何时该温柔，何时该霸气。更重要的是愿意为了逗女朋友开心认认真真的做一顿饭。  
樱井翔可拉不下这个脸，作为一个领导，虽然已经名存实亡，但架子还是在的。  
这种大男子主义的男人，大概迟早要灭绝的吧。  
情商也被比下去了，樱井翔想，现在只剩下一点智商上的优越感了。

二十  
如果有谁跟樱井翔说，“当你处于人生最低潮的时候，你应该高兴，因为事情不可能再坏了”，樱井翔一定会狠狠的揍他一顿。  
你试试低潮个五六年？  
人往高处走，水往低处流。再低，也始终要见个底。再霉，也始终会霉到头。  
樱井翔终于迎来了人生的春天——他24岁的时候，成为了一名主播。既符合J家的路线要求，又是一份高大上的职业。  
终于有了自己的方向和事业，也不会和其他组员的发展起冲突。樱井翔有了那么一点底气。原来被踩扁的自信又慢慢恢复了。  
确定这份工作的时候，他第一个想告诉的人是松本润。但松本润虽然近在眼前，实则远在天边。樱井翔如今要做的第一件事，是踢开板栗一干人等，把松本润拉回山风组。  
\"以后就看你的了，樱井主播。“  
整了整西服，溜肩的男人仍是一条好汉。


	5. 青年（三）Youth（Three）

二十一  
有天电视台活动，樱井翔在后台的乐屋见到了松本润。  
就他们两个。  
互相打完招呼后整个房间便安静了下来。樱井翔起身坐到了松本润的对面。松本润抬起眼看着他，樱井翔却把准备好的台词给忘了。  
“咳，那个，最近如何？”本来想叫松润的，却说不出口。  
“还好，翔君呢。”松本润的表情始终如一。平静，坦白，像上次他们偶然碰面时一样。  
樱井翔浑身都紧张了起来，那直白的目光像一把锋利的手术刀，在大庭广众下把他包藏着种种情绪和思想的心残忍解剖。他的愤怒，泪水，猜疑或悔恨，全部被暴露在了太阳底下。  
挣扎过后，他放弃了。  
樱井翔松懈了下来，他叹了一口气，笑着对松本润说：“有空一起吃饭吧，松润。”  
“好啊。”松本润想也没想，毫不犹豫的答应了他。  
樱井翔有些惊讶，松本润好像回到了他们初遇时的样子。  
那是一个星期一，无聊的樱井翔老远就看到了松本润两条虫子一样的粗眉毛。他走过去，口气像个长辈：“新来的么？”  
“是！”松本润毫不犹豫的回答，“你好我是松本润！”深鞠了个躬，抬起头，一双眼睛充满着惊喜。  
那双眼直白，坦率，毫不遮掩。  
真挚的让人羞愧。

二十二  
最终，经过了几次紧张的短信交流后，在某个月黑风高的晚上，樱井翔成功的约到了松本润，去吃烤肉。  
主播站在镜子前面，不知道该怎么打点自己。最后他选了T恤和牛仔裤。  
樱井翔套了两件T恤，袖边卷起来，露出两种颜色，显得休闲又时尚。  
这法子还是松本润告诉他的。那时候松本润还小，顶着一头乱毛扯着他的袖子说：“翔君，如果里面穿一件灰色的T恤，卷起来会很帅哦。”  
切，人帅就可以了。  
当时的樱井翔懒得搭理他。而现在的樱井翔，真是恨不得抽死那黄毛的熊孩子。他就应该捧起那包子脸，望着那双水汪汪的大眼睛，温柔的对松本润说：  
”你个二货有没有审美，别搞什么时尚！“  
就应该在那个时候，坚决而无情的掐掉松本润风骚的苗子，免得他现在穿的像只花蝴这么蝶，飞离了自己这只土蛾子。  
樱井翔扯了扯不知胶了几次又洗了几次的头毛，叹了口气。  
哪个有经验的能告诉我，丢掉的东西还能找回来么？

二十三  
其实说起来，那次的烤肉约会还是不错的。  
主要是因为松本润很放松。他心情不错，似乎一点也没觉得尴尬。倒是一开始樱井翔有些不自在。  
毕竟那么久没单独约出来，刚见面是不是该寒暄一下？是不是该找些话题，以免冷场？  
但是直到见到松本润，樱井翔才发现自己这些考虑都是多余的，自己这一套标准的成人交流程序，在松本润面前全部都显得矫情、虚伪。  
“翔君穿了两件T恤！”  
松本润一见到他就注意到了这个小细节。  
“这好像还是我告诉你的方法吧。”他看着樱井翔，眼神里有那么些调皮。  
哦，上帝啊。  
樱井翔闭上了眼，这咚咚咚咚心跳是怎么回事？这一口翻译腔的自白又是哪儿来的？  
“走，进去？”松本润拉了拉樱井翔的胳膊。  
樱井翔跟没了魂似的走进了这家烤肉店。他晕晕乎乎的听着松本润跟他说话，看着松本润对他笑。  
这个小孩帅气，温柔，细心，体贴，会打扮，还热情，坦诚，自然。从内到外，从头到脚……怎么能长成这样？怎么能这么美好？  
“松润……”  
松本润一愣，“好久没听你这么叫我了呢。”  
“松润……”  
樱井翔本想去揉揉那头软软的头发，但他还是没有。他只是笑了笑，说，“太好了”  
“什么太好了？”  
“你能变得这么好……真是太好了。”  
对啊，当初没有掐灭你那骚气的小火苗，真是太好了。  
只是  
我能拥有这么好的你么。

二十四  
漏了……

二十五  
樱井翔和松本润的关系，只是修补了百分之一的裂痕。  
主播在本子上划掉了“陪松润吃烤肉”这个项目。  
恩。。。樱井翔摸了摸下巴。还有99件要和松润一起做的事情。  
他嘿嘿笑了两声，又立马板下了脸。  
No No，不可太得意，不可太自以为是。樱井翔告诫自己。他这二十几年里学来的最宝贵的人生经验，就是……不可自视甚高。  
生活也教会了他，一个偶像，外表再光鲜，内里还是个平凡的普通人。

我嘛，只想和松润好好的完成这一百件事。  
忽然间眼眶有些湿润，樱井翔莫名的散发出一股风烛残年的老头子味道。  
嘛……松润，想起来年少的时候你对我那么好，那么信任我。而我却总是欺负你，忽视你。  
虽然很多时候我付出的更多（呃）  
但是那是作为一个哥哥应该尽到的责任。  
松润啊松润，我一定会加倍努力的补偿你！  
曾经你说想一起吃烤肉，我已经做到了，还有一起去海边，还有一起唱卡拉OK，还有一起遛狗……  
还有一起洗澡，啊，这个你没说过，但是我也会补偿你的，我知道你想要！  
还有……  
还有一起去露营，睡同一个睡袋。  
唉，年轻的时候真是单纯啊。  
樱井翔苦笑了一声。这一百件事，能完成多少呢？  
年少时候的梦想，现在实现了，我们真的成了聚光灯下面闪耀着光芒的偶像。  
但是，梦想真的和我们想象中的一样美好么？  
明星也是一份工作。上班，为人民服务，下班，也要为人民服务。  
多少的苦要自己咽？  
松润啊，这几年我不在你身边，你有没有自己一个人躲在被子里哭？  
抱歉，当年还觉得你是想出风头。其实你才是真正有担当的人，是你承担起了我们这支队伍的重担。  
而我竟然不理解你，  
还…………………………  
………………………………  
………………………………  
………………………………  
睡了你………………

就这样，樱井主播度过了一个难以入眠的夜晚

二十六  
最近，组员都会用一种特别难以理解的眼光盯着樱井翔看，看的樱井翔浑身上下不舒服。  
再帅也不用这么看吧！  
看完樱井翔后，组员们同步转移视线，开始盯着松本润看。  
Jun大爷，风光管了，天皇老子瞪着他，他眼皮都不带抬一下的。  
妈妈的，气势真是输光输尽。  
樱井翔在心里翻了个白眼。  
唉，红过的人就是不一样。

“唉Jun，”二宫狗子发话了，“最近是有什么开心的事么？”  
“有啊。"松本润头也不抬的回了一句，俩个大拇指噼里啪啦的打着手机键盘。  
”嘿，我就知道。“二宫得意的说。  
啊？我怎么没看出来呢？樱井翔倒吸了一口气。  
除了和自己私底下见面时那种放松的样子，松本润一上班就一副拽脸。二狗子怎么看出来的？

”啥开心的事？”仍旧在云里雾里的樱井翔忍不住问了一句。  
松本润抬起头，摇着脑袋一字一顿的说：“很。多。”  
这孩子真是的，卖什么萌。

“哎呦哎呦，”二狗子叫了起来。气氛顿时变得很奇怪，其他的组员都是一副忍着不笑快要挂掉的表情。  
难道他们发现老子和松润和好了？  
一想到这里，樱井翔也浑身都别扭了起来。

房间里四个人快别扭死了，只有松本润一个人稳如泰山。

这孩子，心也是真大……

二十七  
“我说翔君，”趁着樱井翔去厕所，二宫和也也一溜跟了出来。  
“什么事？”  
“嘿嘿。”狗子只是笑，不说话。  
有话快说，有屁快放！  
樱井翔瞪了他一眼。  
“哈哈哈，我果然没猜错。”二狗笑出了声。  
”你和松润，是不是……和好了呀。”  
“我们……关系一直都很好啊。从来没坏过。”  
樱井翔想反正你们都看出来了，老子就睁着眼睛说瞎话。

“哎呀是吗？”二狗露出了失望的表情。“不过话说回来。本来你就和松润的感情最好，现在你们又和……那啥。对吧。你看能不能叫松润多关心关心我们哦。我们这些老头没了小弟弟都很傻逼西啊。”  
“嘛，二宫，”樱井翔说，“松润一直很关心我们组的，不过是用他自己的方式。小孩子和我们有点代沟，聊不到一起去，不是他的错。”  
“我也知道嘛，只是，我好怀念当年懵懂的Jun啊。”  
还用你说，老子也怀念啊。丫小时候多好玩啊。

唉……  
两个哥哥都同时发出了一声叹息。


	6. 青年（四）Youth（Four）

二十八  
很快的，所有人都察觉到松本润和樱井翔的关系变得莫名其妙地无法言语了：一种小别胜新欢的亲密，带一点矜持的疏远。  
这疏远更是莫名其妙地夹杂着暧昧的气息。  
总之，他俩让所有人都很莫名其妙。  
“生气！”二宫大喊了一声，“为什么松润就只喜欢和樱井腻歪呢！”  
“再这样我这个哥哥可就不带他玩游戏了啊！”  
“哦……”队长若有所思的点了点头，目光望向远方，散发着一种佛性的光辉，“我喜欢钓鱼……”  
“我问你了吗！”二宫气急败坏地跳了起来。

而这一厢，樱井翔和松本润正在家喝的不亦乐乎，全然忘记了邀请另外三个哥哥！  
“呐，翔君，”松本润有点口齿不清地问到，“记得上一次我们两个人单独喝酒是什么时候么？”  
“啊……”看着醉醺醺的松润，樱井翔有点紧张，“这个……我不记得了。”说完灌了一口啤酒。  
“你不记得了？”松润皱了眉头，看着要生气了。  
妈呀，我的弟，让你老哥赶紧想想。樱井翔立马做出一副思考的样子，但他的思绪却完全无法集中。本来就是嘛！！和这么可爱的弟弟独处一室，让人怎么思考！  
“我……”樱井咽了咽口水，“真的没印象了……”  
一阵尴尬的沉默后，松本润忽然爆发出一连串的大笑声，他一把抱住了樱井说，“我也不记得了。”  
这把我给吓得……樱井老头按住了心口，但他的心还在扑通扑通地激烈跳动着，松本润离他太近了，让他想起了很久之前的一个晚上，他对松润做了愚蠢且自私的事情，不知他有没有原谅自己，亦或是早已忘记了呢？

“喝多了，我睡了。”松润忽然一撒手，手脚并用的爬上了床，把被子一裹，呼噜呼噜就睡了。  
樱井翔松了一口气，紧接着又叹了一口气，看这孩子的性子，一点也没长大。这么想着，他起身收拾了地上的瓶瓶罐罐，准备离开。  
就在他快要踏出门的一瞬间，樱井大骂了一句：妈的，这不是我自己家么！

于是他只好灰溜溜地走了回来，衣服也没脱，悄咪咪地躺在了松本润旁边。床头灯散发着暖黄色的光，樱井望着松润的后脑勺，听着他轻缓的呼吸声，竟然莫名地有些泪目。  
妈的，从没想过还会再有今天这样的日子，和松润像年少时一样毫无芥蒂地喝酒，聊天，他曾经以为自己已经永远的失去了这个弟弟。  
忽然，本应在熟睡中的松润猛地转过头来，定定地望着樱井翔。樱井先是吓了一跳，以为松润又开玩笑，但这次他的眼神平静又幽深，像暗夜里的海水。  
也不知是害怕，还是期待，樱井翔尽量用冷静的语调说：“你喝多了。”  
“没有。”松本润否定了，他的声音清晰利落，完全不像喝醉酒的样子。樱井翔望着他，这张脸在灯光的照印下棱角分明，本应是一副乖戾的面孔，此时却安静柔软。  
这深深的眼眸，让樱井看不清他的想法，却能感觉到一种冲击性的坦率和直接。  
原来他一直都知道！樱井翔这时才明白过来，原来松润一直都知道，也从没有忘记。其实一直都是他自己不愿面对，一边纠结，又一边向松润靠近。他在清醒的松润眼里，该是多么的可笑。

松润静静地望着他，而后不慌不忙地转了身。樱井翔看着那洁白的脖颈，轻轻地吻了下去。

一如多年前的那天夜晚，身下的人并没有拒绝他。

他从来都没有拒绝过他。

二十九

教堂宽敞，明亮，让人心情大好。今天樱井主播和松润一起出外景拍照片，主题是：婚礼……  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”樱井翔的心里乐开了花，然后默默地背着众人在自己的小本本上把“和松润一起穿着西装走进教堂”划掉了。  
这样的举动若是被旁人看到，一定会为这个可怜的哥哥掬一把辛酸泪。

午后的阳光正好，微小的颗粒在阳光里盘旋。樱井翔心想，若是在这样的地方举办婚礼，无论新人的过去如何艰难，未来又如何渺茫，而站在这里的当下一刻，一定是带着满满的幸福与对美好未来的期望吧。  
他叹了口气，自己这一路走来可并不容易，而未来再哪里，他也看不清。  
“喂！”  
妈的这小子又没礼貌了，樱井翔气呼呼地转过头。  
“Sho酱！”  
好吧原谅你了。  
松本润站在一个巨大的管风琴面前，“你不是会弹钢琴么？快来弹一首！”  
“那个叫管风琴好吧。”樱井翔扭扭捏捏地走了上去。  
“差不多嘛，不都是用键盘么。”松本润推了樱井一把，似乎在骂他怎么这么墨迹呢。  
“快快，赶紧弹一首给大爷听听。”  
“好呗……”樱井像个受气的小媳妇，不情不愿的弹了一首简单的献给爱丽丝。  
“谈个那个嘛，教堂里面，婚礼进行曲！”  
“再弹要给钱了啊……”  
脑门上啪地一巴掌，樱井翔住了嘴。

“当当当当～当当当当～”松润跟着一起哼，看上去心情不错。  
趁着工作人员没注意，松润向樱井伸出了一只手。有点摸不着头脑的樱井握住了那只手，不明所以地看向松本润。

“Yes I do” 松本润笑着说。  
樱井翔一愣，然后紧紧地握住了那只手。  
他哽咽了，却没有哭出来。樱井翔知道自己懦弱，死板，又犹豫不决，大概会有很多人讨厌他吧，想从他的身边逃开吧。但松本润却一直都没有离开过，他们一直是最亲密的兄弟，朋友。从前是，现在是，将来也是。

樱井起身，直直地望着松本润，不再闪躲，也不再迟疑。

在一起吧，永远也不要分开。

樱井翔说。

他知道，他永远也不会被拒绝。


End file.
